HighSchoolZombieMayham
by SillyKittyx3
Summary: Cally is a Highschool student that has to live with the struggle of being the "invisible" child, but her life changes when an outbreak happens. Separated from her family. Liam, Cally's crush sense childhood takes her to safety. What will happen between them as their romance takes a twist?


**CHAPTER ONE:)The attack.**

It all started that one single night, I stayed up to study for my semester exam. How could I have known that this could be my last peaceful night. My family- gone, I knew that they couldn't rely on me . Now, I'll have to live with that forever on my shoulder. --6:00am--3 more hours till the attack.

I wake up to my mom calling my name and get dressed for school, put my uniform on, and made my way down into the kitchen. My family was so-- joyful, except for me. Everyone was chatting, my sister Chole, my brother Matt, even my parents."Morning Cally!" My mom said. I put a piece of warm toast in my mouth and left. Without saying a word.

\--7:00 am-- 2 more hours till the attack--

I'm making my way into, Sesame High School. When I run into a very-- interesting acquaintance. "Hey Boo," says Liam. A very "popular" high school upper classman, also known as my childhood best friend. "Ugh, what do YOU want?!" I say in a very rude tone."Geez, Boo what's your deal?" He says as he puts his arm around my shoulder. I grab his arm and toss it off of me.He gives me a shocked look as I say,"My only problem is YOU!" He walks away with a grin, as girls crowd around him saying,"She's mean, forget about her," or,"We are better than her!" I change my shoes and head towards my first class. Forgetting about all the people at this school that hate me.

\--8:00 am-- 1 more hour till the attack--

I look out the window, thinking about a more "peaceful" life than this, How i'll never miss the people from this school after graduation. I could barely listen to Mrs. Evans lecture about "School Safety." I rummage my hands back and forth across the desk, looking over every detail carved into it. Then I look at the clock it was 8:56 am, then he came in--

\--9:00 am-- The attack--

"Liam let go of me!!" I say as im being dragged down the hallway. He turns around and pinches my cheeks. "Listen, you need to say with me, something just happened at the entrance of the school," he says with serious look in his eyes. My face turns red,"B-but why are you dragging me?" I say looking in his eyes once more. He's smirking,"So I can keep you safe, look I know this sounds dumb but-" The Intercom comes on with a terrifying noise. The principal was being killed right before us, on the intercom. He grabs my hand and leads me to his car." We need to get out of here!" He looks behind us as a crowd of terrifying strangers are walking toward us. I try to walk to the other seat of the car,but before I could notice. Liam grabs my arms and throws me onto his lap, driving us away from the now decaying school.

 **CHAPTER TWO:) Our escape.**

Liam's driving super fast, running over every horrifying person that comes in our way. It doesn't even help that I'm sitting on his lap, while we are running over bumpy, decaying bodies. Both of our faces are a bright red. However, in this situation I would have slapped him, but this situation is more complicated than you think. His arms are around my hips,with his arms close to my chest, and my waist on his. I feel really dizzy and it's not the fact that I hardly slept at all last night. I can feel him smirking slightly, as he try's to get more comfortable. He moves his hips back and forth, over and over again."L-liam what are you doing?!" I say trying not to give in to this temptation. "Well boo, I'm just really loving that face your making," he says with a smirk. "Liam you know you c-can't do this!" I say. "Who says I can't?" He says moving his hips in a more circular rotation. I'm trying to hold back moans from coming out of my mouth, as he goes faster and faster and I'm not just talking about the car. Liam shimmys his hand under my skirt. While he unzips his pants, he also moves my underwear out of the way. He goes faster and faster while keeping his eyes on the road. I finally couldn't hold back as I start to moan. Liam has one hand on the wheel while the other is holding my face towards his. "L-liamm!" I say as he's driving down a highway. Then he slides the car into park. Throwing me and him into the back seat. He starts to thrust more and more, until--

 **CHAPTER THREE:)) The bar.**

Liam and I finally get out of the car. Our clothes and skin drinched. He looks at me and licks his lips. "How was that boo?" He says with a smirk on his face. I just stand there with a streak of red across my face. "I guess you liked it--" he says ending his conversation with a kiss on my cheek. Then he slowly moves his thumb to my chin and kisses me. Liam deepens the kiss by opening his mouth slightly so he can slide his tongue in. Just thinking about what he did made me more dizzy. As our lips desend, saliva is stuck to our tongues which slowly disappears. "There's some clothes in my trunk that were my parents, why don't you get cleaned up?" He says with a smile. I nod and look through the trunk of his car. Once I'm done I give him a look and get in. I shimmy out of the car once I'm done changing. I come out of the car in a white tank-top, a low cut navy blue skirt, tights, and some high-hill boots. Liam blushes," well don't you look hot!" He says. I blush,"Y-your turn," I say. He comes out in a football jacket, jeans, and shoes. We look around and find ourselves in a small town. There's stores, apartments and then we see a bar--

 **CHAPTER FOUR:) our night.**

We slowly start to make our way to the bar. It was decaying like all the other buildings. I try to open the door but it was jammed. Liam calls my name and says"Hey boo, I found a open window!" He says. I make my way towards where he was at. The window was on the second floor. He looked at me and smirked,"Ladies first," he says. He put his hands down so I can get a boost. "Liam stop staring at my ass!" I said with a mad expression. "Oh come on, you didn't have any problem when i groped it did you!?" He says. I blush. I jumped through the window and found myself in a child's bedroom. I made my way down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey take a look at this!" I say. Right in front of us are 2 pistols, ammo, and a bottle of vodka. Liam smirks, "Hey, wanna head up to the double bed?"

 **CHAPTER FIVE:) our relationship.**

We slowly make our way up into the master bedroom. Liam goes in first with me slowly trailing behind. He sits the ammo and guns both on a nightstand by the bed. While Liam kicks his shoes off to get more comfortable, my hand slides across the bedding on the queen-sized bed. As I look around I feel a hand rap around my waist and pull me down. It's Liam, I find myself sitting on his lap again with one of his hands behind my back and one on the bottle of vodka in my lap. "Take a swig," he says. I look at him and nod. I took the bottle out of his hand and pressed it against my lips. Taking a big sip, once I'm done I lick my lips. Liam takes the bottle out of my hand and pierces his thumb on my chin. Liam's warm lips touched mine as he sat the bottle on nightstand. He adjusts me so I'm facing towards him. Liam deepens the kiss once more, pressing his hand on the back of my head so there's no space between us. This makes hot and dizzy, very dizzy. Then when we pulled apart for some air he said,"I want to make you mine.."

 **CHAPTER SIX:) the proposal.**


End file.
